All You Need is Love
by Ionia Metallium-Greywers
Summary: Farf has a crush...who could it be? ^^ Reviews are much appreciated!


Title: All You Need is Love  
  
Author: Ionia Metallium-Greywers  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own WeiÃŸ Kreuz, or Trix yogurt, or the other thing mentioned in this fic. If I DID mention it, I'd give the whole thing away, so I'm not going to tell. But I DON'T own it.  
  
Warning: Insanity, implied shounen ai.  
  
Author's Note: Whoo...I completely forgot about the 'Coming Out' fic contest... I WAS gonna enter 'Only For You' in it, but I didn't think I'd be able to get it done in time. So, while eating my breakfast this morning, I came up with THIS fic. Yeah, so... Enjoy? ^^;;  
  
-----  
  
Farfarello looked at the red-haired man that sat upon the table. This man was his passion. The one person he had been frequently stalking for the past 4 months. But how was he to get the man's attention?  
  
Farf looked around the kitchen. Perhaps he could coax the red-haired man with some food... Smiling evilly, he stood and walked to the fridge.  
  
"Now, what to fix..." He looked back at the red-haired man on the table and smirked. "What would you like me to fix for you?"  
  
The red-haired man kept silent.  
  
Farf smiled. "So, THAT'S what you want, eh?" He turned and dug through the fridge some more, until he emerged with his prize. "Aha! Trix yogurt!" He carefully unwrapped the top of the small plastic container and grabbed a spoon from the sink. "Here you go," he said cheerfully. Farfie spooned up a glob of the multi-colored yogurt and stuck it to the red-haired man's mouth.  
  
Most of the yogurt went sliding down the man's chin.  
  
Farfarello cocked his head. "Still no go?"  
  
The red-haired man fell forward.  
  
Farfie blinked, then put his hand to his chin. (Which, unfortunately, was the hand holding the yogurt cup, so his chin went right into the stuff.) "What could I try now...?" A picture flashed in his mind. "Ah yes. Doesn't Nagi have a boyfriend? That kitten from WeiÃŸ? Yes...I'll go ask Nagi for help." The white-haired one placed the cup and spoon on the kitchen table and ran to the stairs. "I'll be right back!" he yelled to the red-haired man.  
  
The red-haired man just laid on his face, not moving.  
  
-----  
  
"Nagi! Nagi!"  
  
Nagi massaged his forehead at the loud banging on his door. The prodigy stood up from his computer and opened his door, only to see the Farf grinning down at him.  
  
"What is it now, Farfie?"  
  
"You're gonna help me, Nagi!" Farf grinned, his one golden eye shining mischeviously.  
  
"Is this another one of your schemes to hurt God?" Nagi asked.  
  
"Eh...something like that..."  
  
"..." Nagi blinked. "What is it?" he asked, almost regretfully.  
  
"Well, you have a boyfriend, right?" Farf fidgeted a little.  
  
"...yes..." Nagi said cautiously. What was the One-Eyed Wonder up to now?  
  
"Well..." Farfie shifted his weight to the other foot. "How do you...you know...get that person's attention?"  
  
"...what?" Nagi didn't quite understand the question.  
  
"What do you give them to make them like you?"  
  
"...oh!" Nagi nodded. "You mean presents."  
  
"Yeah! That's right!" Farfie nodded happily.  
  
"Well..." Nagi looked deep in thought. "You could give them flowers...or candy...or you could just skip the presents and tell them right out how you feel..."  
  
Farfie thought. And thought. And thought some more. "Hmm...those are good ideas Nagi. I'll go try them on my passionate little red-head!"  
  
Nagi watched the psycho's retreating form. "...dear God. Red-head? He's gonna try to seduce SCHULDICH?!?!" Nagi closed his eyes. "I can only hope he'll make it out LIVING..."  
  
-----  
  
Farf arranged some flowers around the red-haired man, as well as a few boxes of chocolates. (Now, what stored had he mauled to get THOSE?) The red- haired man stared on with a dumb look on his face.  
  
"There!" Farfie said happily. He stood back and clapped once for good measure. "Now..." Farfie sat in a chair across from the red-haired man, leaning forward to get as close as possible. "My red-haired enigma...do you know how I feel about you?"  
  
The red-haired man just stared.  
  
Farfarello leaned close. "You have captured my attention for the past 4 months...and now...you're all mine..." He kissed the red-haired man on the lips, and leaned back a bit. "Hmm...it tasted funny...but..." He leaned in again and grabbed the red-haired man, beginning a long, passionate kiss.  
  
-----  
  
Crawford, coming in from a be-a-bodyguard-for-Takatori-type mission, sighed and hung up his coat. The night had been long, hard, and boring. He swore that some of those meetings were just to try to bore him to death.  
  
An arm raised over the back of the couch. "Wilkommen, mein liebchen."  
  
"Hello, Schuldich."  
  
"Long night?" Schuldich sprang up from the couch. "I can get all your tensions out, mein liebchen..."  
  
"...maybe later. Do you hear that?" Crawford's ears perked up at some noises from the kitchen.  
  
"...ja. Sounds like some rats are invading the garbage disposal."  
  
"...we should go check it out."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Meanwhile, Nagi was coming down the stairs for a late-night snack. Poor Nagi. He was really in for a surprise.  
  
Nagi turned the corner into the kitchen, only to find Farfarello in liplock with--  
  
"DEAR GOD! It's not SCHULDICH!!!" Nagi screeched.  
  
This was when Crawford and Schuldich crept into the kitchen from the direction of the living room, armed with one baseball bat (Schuldich) and a lampshade (Crawford).  
  
"Mein GOTT!!!" cried Schuldich.  
  
"Oh my GOD!!!" Crawford roared.  
  
"Um...why is Farfie kissing...the..." Nagi trailed off.  
  
Yes, Farfie was in a long, deep, wet, passionate kiss...with a 4-month-old Lucky Charms box.  
  
"...dear God. I don't need this kind of mental torture." Nagi backed up shakily and stumbled up the stairs.  
  
"...I'll...just leave you two to your...uh...devices..." Schuldich said, obviously out-kinked on any standard.  
  
"..." Crawford just stood there. "...Farfarello...why are you kissing an old box of Lucky Charms that's been in the garbage?!"  
  
Farf stopped in mid-kiss and turned his eye to Crawford, still keeping his lips on the picture of the leprachaun. "Kissing my red-haired lover. What, like you've never done that before?"  
  
Crawford flushed a bright red. "Well...uh..." He turned around and began cleaning his glasses. "Just make sure you clean up when you're done." Crawford made a B-line towards the living room.  
  
Farf brought his attention back to his beloved Lucky Charms leprechaun. "Now, where were we...?"  
  
And much to Nagi's horror, they were still at it when he came down in the morning for his cereal.  
  
-owari-  
  
A/N: So, whatcha think? ^^ Yeah, guess what cereal *I* was eating this morning? *giggle giggle snicker* Reviews are much appreciated! 


End file.
